bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Columbia Citizen
Amongst the Citizens of Columbia are two opposing factions: the Ultra-nationalist Founders, who control the city and have a vested interest in Elizabeth and her powers, and the Anarcho-Communist Vox Populi, who seek to overthrow the old regime and ignite a social revolution. ''BioShock Infinite'' No matter where their allegiance lies, citizens across Columbia fight Booker DeWitt. When he first arrives, he primarily encounters citizens of the Founders party. Booker becomes associated with the Vox Populi out of necessity, but, after trips through various Tears, citizens from that organization turn against him as well. Social Variants Citizens of Columbia are divided into three separate social strata: the Upper, Middle, and Lower classes. Upper Class The upper class elite, also labeled "the wealthy", are dominated by the White Anglo-Saxon community and primarily live in Emporia. Most support the Founders' politics, preserving their privileged class standing. Members of this class include Zachary Hale Comstock and the Fink brothers, Jeremiah and Albert. Middle Class The middle class are the small business owners and government functionaries in Columbia. Primarily Anglo-Saxon, with exceptions such as individuals from other European ethnicities and cultures, many being of Catholic descent. The middle class usually support the Founders, but it is not rare for them to be Vox sympathizers or Progressives. The middle class mainly reside in the Welcome Center and Comstock Center Rooftops. Members include Cornelius Slate, Chen Lin, Mrs. Lin, and Scofield Sansmark. Lower Class The lower class consists of the blue-collar working poor, the unemployed, and minority populations of Columbia. The lower class are largely made up of groups discriminated against in the early to mid Twentieth Century such as Irish, Black, and Asian populations. The lower rungs of society also include a number of Anglo-Saxons who are part of the lower class. This class primarily lives in small enclaves and neighborhood districts, which can exist in any section of Columbia. The largest of these districts is Shantytown, located within the Finkton workhouse. Many of the poor support the Vox Populi, and either indirectly help that group or are a part of it themselves. Members include Daisy Fitzroy, the Interracial Couple, and Ty Bradley. The lower class are generally armed with low tier weapons, such as batons and pistols. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' In the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2 the models used by the upper and middle class citizens appear in Paris. Not only are these men and women non-hostile, they're completely friendly and welcoming to Elizabeth. The clothing they wear is the same as in Columbia, but in a more vivid range of colors. Columbian citizens appear again when Elizabeth returns to Finkton through a Tear in Rapture. A few of them are seen being forced to scrub the floors by Soldiers of the Vox Populi, during Daisy Fitzroy's takeover of the Factory. Frightened scientists appear in Fink MFG Research Laboratories, having locked themselves in their study rooms in fear of the Vox. They will flee and disappear if the player lockpicks the door open. Gallery Pre-Release and Concept Art Infiniteexclusivecloseup.png|''Charles, a Founder, attacking with the Murder of Crows Vigor.'' Saltonstall.jpg|''Saltonstall, another Founder, about to board a Sky-Line.'' EarlyMiscColumbiaCitizensConcept.png|''Early concept ideas for various Columbia Citizens, some with deformities, weapons and powers'' ArtNouveauCitizenConcept.jpg|''Early Female Citizen concepts, when the game was still developed in the Art Nouveau style.'' ArtNouveauMaleCitizenConcept.jpg|''Art Nouveau Male Citizen.'' NPColumbiaCA.jpg|''Concept art for Upper Female Citizen, by Claire Hummel.'' Columbia Citizen Male Faces Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for the male faces of the Columbian upper class, by Robb Waters.'' boardwalkMaleCA.jpg|''Male Citizen concept art, by Robb Waters.'' emporiumFemaleCA.jpg|''Female Citizen concept art, by Robb Waters.'' FactoryWorkCA.jpg|''Working Class Citizen, by Robb Waters.'' CandyCleanCA.jpg|''Cotton candy sales man and cleaner, by Robb Waters.'' In-Game Images New Eden Plaza (10).jpg|''Citizens on a bench.'' New Eden Plaza (9).jpg|''Enjoying the view.'' New Eden Plaza (3).jpg 2013-04-01 00570.jpg|''The citizens that appear before the main menu appears.'' BioShock Infinite Hopscotch.png|''A child playing hopscotch.'' Exercisebeach.png|''Exercising on the Beach at Battleship Bay.'' Repeatervox2013.png|''Booker facing a hostile civilian with the Vox Repeater.'' citizens escape.jpg|''A bunch of citizens attempting to evacuate.'' BioShock Infinite - Downtown Emporia - Memorial Gardens - vandalised grave f0829.png|''A dead citizen hanged in the Memorial Gardens'' Behind the Scenes *As with much of the advertised content for BioShock Infinite, the Citizens' role in the game has been greatly changed. Citizens now are mostly non-combatants and are encountered mainly in phases in which combat is not allowed (such as the Fairgrounds and Battleship Bay prior to the ambush). Citizens are mostly heard conversing about events in Columbia, idly chatting, or gossiping, giving hints to the story and insight into the Columbian way of life. They comment to each other about events as they occur within the game (such as witnessing and commenting on the ruined Monument Island and two mothers in Soldier's Field discussing Booker's "rampage" at the Fairgrounds). **Citizens appear as enemies in only six areas. The first are seen inside the Fraternal Order of the Raven's HQ, where three citizens are lounging in the building's bar, and will immediately turn hostile upon spotting the player. In a home in Comstock Center Rooftops a citizen is seen describing an unrelated criminal to a police sketch artist. In Soldier's Field some citizens will turn hostile if the player steals from any of the stores or attacks anyone. A single civilian will assist Soldiers and Police in Beggar's Wharf if one lingers for too long on a Cargo Barge labeled "Private Property", steals from the "Employees Only" building, or attacks anyone. In Shantytown they will attack for the same reasons as Soldier's Field, and a pair of robbers will attack Booker and Elizabeth if they approach the Graveyard Shift. Lastly, a single hostile civilian can be found inside an apartment building in Harmony Lane on Downtown Emporia. The citizens that do attack are few in number, and usually Soldiers and/or Police arrive shortly to act as the main opponents for the player. The civilians usually arm themselves with batons or Broadsiders and do not use Sky-Hooks, Machine Guns, Shotguns, RPGs, or Vigors as previously thought, and do not use Security Zeppelins. In all other occasions when the player is able to use a weapon, the citizens usually cower and/or flee as Police or soldiers arrive to attack the player. *Non combat-citizen are normally killed by just one hit from a gun or Vigor (even by non lethal Vigors, like Bucking Bronco). This is not the case with most citizens performing a scripted movement, such as citizens walking towards the evacuation Hovercraft in Port Prosperity. These citizens don't die from single hits from Vigors and even survives gunshots from some guns, but they will become idle, stopping where they are without any movement (or get in to a typical panicking state). Using Possession on non combat-citizens will have no effect, however, when these 'walking citizens' are in the 'idle state', they will become possessed, but will not do anything as they are not programmed for combat and have no weapons. Once Possessions effect expires they will not commit suicide, but perform an animation of them hitting a melee weapon in the ground, without any weapon in their hand. *Unlike adult civilians, children are invulnerable. They are melee- and bulletproof, and not affected by Vigors. es:Citizen Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC